<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Told You So by Obsessive_Reader</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983849">Told You So</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessive_Reader/pseuds/Obsessive_Reader'>Obsessive_Reader</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Way Out (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, really short hope that's okay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:34:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessive_Reader/pseuds/Obsessive_Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol notices how nervous Vincent and Leo get around each other, and she isn't the only one.</p><p>Part 11 of A Way Out Fictober 2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carol Moretti/Vincent Moretti, Leo Caruso/Linda Caruso, Leo Caruso/Vincent Moretti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A Way Out Fictober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Told You So</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Told You So</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It had started so innocently. Carol started making larger portions for dinner the few times Leo would come over to see Vincent, and she would always tell him to take some with him. She didn’t do it to be charitable or anything; it was her way of showing that she cared and that they were always welcomed with them. It continued for a few weeks before Linda showed up on their front door with a box of basic chocolate chip cookies. She had actually come to say thank you to Carol. Linda was ashamed to admit it, but there were a few nights where they didn’t have much to eat, and the extras she gave them helped a lot. Carol and Vincent were shocked to hear this. Carol told her there was no need to thank her and that they were always welcomed in their home.</p><p> </p><p>After that, Linda would occasionally come over to visit after work. Her and Carol got close to the point where the two became good friends. Then, one night while the two were having coffee in the living room, Carol offered for Linda and Leo both to come over and eat dinner the next night. She was hesitant at first as there would be no one to watch Alex, but Emily later offered to watch him for a few hours. After that, Linda and Leo were more than happy to come over.</p><p> </p><p>At first Vincent was happy about the dinner. It showed how comfortable they were becoming with each other. But, as the night drew closer he found himself feeling more and more nervous about it. He had never invited Leo over like this before and wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. The whole thing made him flustered and jittery. He tried to help Carol with dinner to give him something to do, but she was having none of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure? There’s nothing I can-”</p><p> </p><p>“Vincent, I got it,” she assured him. “As long as you don’t make a mess of the place in the next hour we’ll be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Vincent hesitated, but nodded and slowly sat down at the table. There wasn’t much to do now besides wait, but that only made him feel more jittery. Carol noticed how tense the silence felt and turned to look at her husband with concern. She paused and turned away from the stove.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you so worried about this?”</p><p> </p><p>Vincent shrugged. Carol shook her head and walked over to sit next to him. He looked up at her and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just… him coming over like this is different than before. I’m not sure what it means for us and I don’t know what to do.”</p><p> </p><p>Carol raised an eyebrow before giggling slightly. Vincent frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Can you blame me for being nervous about tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not just tonight, Vincent,” Carol grinned at him. “You’re always nervous around Leo, even when he just comes to visit for a bit. This is just a little extreme. You’re overthinking it,” she added as his browed furrowed. “But you’ve always done that, even with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Carol rolled her eyes. “Vincent, you’re acting just as nervous as you used to be around me. Remember our first date? You were so nervous I could feel your hands shaking when you held mine.”</p><p> </p><p>Vincent seemed to deflate slightly, but Carol reached over and gave his hand a soft squeeze.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not a bad thing at all. You and Leo… what you have is new and you’re both just trying to figure it out. It’s alright to be nervous about it, just don’t let it take over. It’ll get easier soon enough.”</p><p> </p><p>Vincent swallowed. “What should I do?”</p><p> </p><p>“For now? Just breath,” Carol smiled. “Just breath and enjoy the night.”</p><p> </p><p>Vincent had to fight the urge to laugh. Here he was, listening to his wife give him advice on his boyfriend. Years ago, he would’ve laughed at anyone who told him this is where he’d be now. But, he couldn’t imagine being anywhere else in the world right now. He squeezed her hand before bringing it up to give it a tender kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Carol resumed cooking dinner not long after that. Just as she finished touching it up, there was a loud knock on the door. Vincent, who had been helping set the table, stopped and straightened up. He looked over at Carol and she nodded. He turned and walked out of the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Carol heard the door open and multiple voices speaking at once. She grinned to herself as she started to prepare for the dinner to be served.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.”</p><p> </p><p>She looked up and saw Linda leaning on the doorway of the kitchen. She smiled as she raised her hand to show a small bottle of wine.</p><p> </p><p>“Hope you like the cheap stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>Carol chuckled. “What a coincidence, that’s my favorite kind.”</p><p> </p><p>Linda laughed as she set the bottle on the counter. Carol reached up in a nearby cabinet and handed her a class. Linda took the glass and started opening the bottle.</p><p> </p><p>“What’re you making?”</p><p> </p><p>“Pasta Primavera.”</p><p> </p><p>Linda’s eyes widened. “Oh, I heard of that. It’s supposed to be really good.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hope so, it’s my first time making it.”</p><p> </p><p>There where a few minutes of silence while Carol prepped and Linda poured them each a glass. After a moment she heard Linda snickering. Carol looked up and saw her peeking out the corner of kitchen doorway.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>Linda raised a finger to her lips and gestured for her to come over. Carol set down the spoon and quietly made her way over to Linda. She peeked out the corner and looked down the hallway. Leo and Vincent were standing in the hall, still talking. Carol couldn’t make out what they were saying but that wasn’t was mattered. What did were the lingering eyes, soft touches and the red hue on their cheeks. And they just couldn’t stop talking, too excited to even find somewhere to sit and talk.</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t they adorable?” Linda whispered. “It’s like watching teenagers try to talk to their crush.”</p><p> </p><p>Carol quickly stepped back as she started giggling. Linda laughed too. One of the things the two talked about when they visited was how nervous their husbands got around each other. They honestly thought it was precious and loved gossiping about the little things their husbands did.</p><p> </p><p>“You should’ve been here earlier,” Carol said, keeping her voice down to not alert the men. “Vincent was a wreck over this dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Leo was too,” Linda smirked. “Don’t tell Vince, but Leo went out and got some new gel for his hair, just for tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Carol could comment, Leo and Vincent finally walked into the room, both with huge grins on their red faces. They asked if there was anything they could do to help, but Linda offered help Carol with the rest and told them to sit. As the two women started to bring over the food, Carol watched as Vincent and Leo leaned over the table closer to each other, still speaking softly. She could see her husband’s hand shaking as he reached over to touch Leo’s hand. Leo hesitated before turning his hand to grip Vincent’s. His face grew even more red. Carol smirked as she placed the dish on the table.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Told you so.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>